


Julia vs. the Dalek

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack.  Should not be taken seriously under any circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julia vs. the Dalek

**Author's Note:**

> Create TV is airing old episodes of The French Chef. The disclaimer says that since they're from 1963, the audio and video sometimes have issues. And since Doctor Who also started airing in 1963 ... 
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 312

Julia was getting ready to go on-set for another day of filming (quiche Lorraine today) when she heard the commotion in the hallway. Something about it immediately aroused long-forgotten instincts from her time in the OSS.

She got hold of her heavy rolling pin and pulled the door carefully open. And there, in the hallway, was what she could best describe as a human-sized tank. It turned toward her, aiming a short rod in her direction –

Without thinking, she hit it with her rolling pin. The rod snapped in half.

The tank-thing let out an electronic screech, and retreated hastily.


End file.
